Fruity
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: Fruit and vegetable oriented Remus/Sirius. SLASH  A series of oneshots.
1. Frozen Grapes

**Just a little something to make up for not updating in a while. I have MAJOR Writers Block… if you are reading or have read either 'Mummy Moony' or 'Good Boys Like It Rough' feel free to shoot me an idea or two. I NEED them. Oh, and if I owe you a fic yes, I know that I'm terribly late. Bear with me… I WILL have them done. Eventually. *Shifty Eyes***

**I own only the plot and the delicious Frozen Grapes next to me.**

Remus shifted slightly, rubbing his legs together to get rid of a slight itch. He was laying outside in his Parent's back yard on a towel, wearing nothing but thin cotton shorts and with a large bowl of frozen green grapes on one side and a copy of Parzival on the other. Remus wrinkled his nose as he attempted to dislodge a rather outgoing fly.

The hot summer sun beat down on the Lupin's back yard, making everything warm to the touch. Remus suspected that he might be obtaining a sunburn before the day was over but he just could not bring himself to care. He was so damn comfortable on this soft towel, laying in the warm sun with his eyes closed... The only thing that could make this moment even MORE perfect was if Sirius was here with him.

Remus smiled softly to himself and slipped a grape past his pursed lips. If Sirius were here, he'd be almost naked and wet... Definitely wet. He'd have poured water all over himself and Remus would be watching the clear droplets trickle down Sirius' Quidditch defined chest and abs, and licking the water up. Remus smirked slightly as he felt his prick harden and he trailed a grape over his bare chest before popping it into his mouth, the sweet fruit clashing with the sweat of heat and arousal. Remus plucked another grape from the bowl and sucked it slowly into his mouth. He rolled the round fruit around in his mouth as he imagined sucking Sirius off right this moment. Remus shuddered, despite the heat, as he pictured Sirius sprawled on the grass with a lazy aroused smirk on his face. He would stroke Remus' hair and cheek before gently pushing his head down on the shaft... Remus let out a breathless little gasp as he let his hand snake down his shorts. Rubbing softly, Remus let his other hand reach into the bowl of grapes and pull out a cluster. Just like Caesar, Remus held the cluster of grapes above his head and plucked the fruit from it with his lips. With his other hand, Remus slowly drew his nails over his member, moaning softly as his nails caught on the skin, tugging it gently just the way Sirius would do when they were together. He squirmed and dropped the now bare grape vine in the grass. Softly massaging his prick with one hand, Remus used the other to reach behind him and press a finger into his sweat slickened hole. Not caring whether his parents looked outside or not, Remus raised his hips and brought them back down again, impaling himself on two fingers while at the same time wrapping his sweaty and callused hand around his prick. He gasped loudly as his fingers hit something inside of him that made him see sparks behind his closed eyelids. He imagined Sirius fingering him... with that self confident grin of his and his devilish good looks and a second later, Remus' seed was covering his hand and ruining his shorts.

Sighing in contentment, Remus wiped his hands off on the towel and bunched it up in front of his shorts so neither his mother nor his father could see the mess that he had made. Retrieving the empty grape bowl and his book from the grassy ground, Remus made his way past the back door and into the kitchen where he found his mother smoking a cigarette, with her back to the glass sliding door.

"Thanks for the snack Mum." Remus placed the bowl on the counter next to the sink and shifted the towel so that he was still covered.

"Not a problem, Dearie." Sylvia Lupin muttered as she shifted through the papers on the kitchen table. "Have you seen a lime green envelope anywhere?"

Remus shook his head. "Nope. I'm going up to my room alright?"

"That's fine. Have you finished all of the grapes?"

"Mm-hm. I'm still a bit peckish though... When's dinner?"

"Not till late." Sylvia Lupin stubbed her cigarette out on an ashtray that Remus had made her when he was six. "Would you like another snack? You could sit outside with a frozen banana if you like."

Remus smirked as he thought of the long and hard frozen treat. "That would be great, Mum. Thanks. But first I need to write to Sirius."

**Sooooo... Thoughts? If you have any, please review!**


	2. OOOH! A BANANA

**Sooo…. I've decided to change this up a bit… instead of this being a one shot I'm going to do a bunch of M rated fruit and vegetable related one shots. Any ideas will be taken into account! ENJOY!**

**Oh, and I apologize in advance for the badly written smut… I was NOT on my A game today….**

Sirius had just gotten off of work, and he was in a horrible mood. An owl had taken a shit on his head, he had missed lunch and his left foot hurt. All he wanted to do no was just go home, eat dinner, and go to bed. "I'm home!" Sirius shouted as he burst through the door of the flat that he shared with his boyfriend, Remus Lupin. "Moony?" There was no answer. Sirius scowled. Remus must have gone out… that meant that Sirius had to cook his _own_ dinner. And Sirius was a _horrible_ cook. Grumbling slightly to himself, Sirius made his way into the bedroom, kicking his shoes off as he walked.

Entering the bedroom, Sirius was pleasantly surprised to find Remus fast asleep on their bed, wearing nothing but his birthday suit and a peaceful look on his face. He was laying on his stomach and by his right hand was a half eaten banana. Sirius smiled softly and removed the banana from the bed. Stripping quickly, Sirius climbed onto the bed and started to press soft open-mouthed kisses to Remus lower back.

"Wakey-Wakey, Beautiful…" Sirius murmured softly into Remus' ear.

"Mmm…. No. I'm comfy." Remus wiggled slightly.

Sirius grinned and moved down. "Nap times over, Moons." Sirius lightly bit Remus' bum, eliciting a sharp yelp.

"Ow! Siri, you just _bit_ me." Remus turned his head slightly to glare at his lover. "That was utterly uncalled for…"

"Shut up." Sirius smiled down at Remus and gently prodded his puckered hole with his middle finger.

Remus gasped. "That's it then? No kisses, no foreplay, no- oh, that's nice…" Remus sighed as Sirius continued to wriggle his middle finger inside of him, before adding his pointer and then his index. Soon Remus was arching off of the bed and moaning while Sirius roughly drew his fingers in and out.

Sirius felt himself growing harder and harder as Remus ground onto his fingers. Soon, Remus was ready, and Sirius felt as if he was about to burst. Moving so that he was straddling Remus backside, Sirius leant down and licked Remus' ear. "How do you want it?"

"Be gentle… I don't think that I could take another pounding after last night."  
>Sirius smirked, and slowly eased his way into Remus, who moaned.<p>

"Mmm… that's it, Siri… just like that…"

Sirius continued to slowly pump in and out of Remus, who gasped every time that Sirius hit his prostate

"_Ah!_ Faster… !"

Obeying, Sirius began to roughly thrust into Remus. Flipping Remus over, Sirius wrapped his legs around his waist and shifted slightly to get a better angle when a searing pain ran from his foot all the way up to his thigh.

"Ow! OW! Oh God, I'm cramping!"

"Oh my God, you're coming? !"

"No, I'm fucking _cramping_! Go get me an energy drink or a banana!"

"Oooooh! A bananaaaaa…." Remus suddenly looked very exited. "That's what I use when you're not at home!"

**FEEL FREE TO SHOOT ME ANY IDEAS! :)**


	3. Blueberry Stains

One day, when the rest of the marauders were in the common room doing the essays that they should have done _yesterday_, Remus Lupin was sitting in Hagrid's Pumpkin Patch eating a bowl of blueberries. He loved blueberries…. He loved the way that the tart juices burst in his mouth when he squeezed the firm fruit between his sharp teeth.

"Slacking much, Moony?"

Remus looked up sharply and got an eyeful of Sirius crotch. "Padfoot." Remus said calmly, turning his eyes away from the front of Sirius' pants. "I thought that you were going to work on that essay for Flitwick."

Sirius smirked and sat down next to his boyfriend. "Why bother with Flitwick, when I can flit _your_ wick?"

Remus grinned and pulled Sirius into a deep kiss. "Why indeed…" They continued to kiss sweetly for a few more moments, until Sirius shifted and Remus felt his erection press against his thigh. Remus moaned and snuck his arms around the taller boys neck, as Sirius continued to gently nibble on the plump flesh of Remus' bottom lip. The two boys sank down onto the soft green grass as they continued to kiss.

"You taste like blueberries…" Sirius groaned and stared to suck lightly on Remus' neck as he pushed Remus' shirt up to expose his chest while simultaneously unzipping his pants and reaching inside. "I fucking _love _blueberries…"

Remus could do nothing but gasp softly as Sirius' lips trailed down his throat and latched onto one of his nipples. And soon he wouldn't be able to remember his own name, the way that Sirius was touching him. "Mmmm, Padfoot…" Remus sighed. Sirius grinned up at him from where he was nipping at Remus' stomach and began to move lower, and lover until Remus let out a loud cry of pleasure and fisted the grass underneath him. Sirius snickered from around his mouthful, and started to bob his head, letting his teeth lightly graze over the underside of Remus' cock. "F-fuck…" Remus threw his head back as his hips began to move without his control. "Fuck, Pads…"

Sirius pulled his mouth away with an obscene pop and licked his lips. "You make too much noise." With a devilish smirk gracing his lips, Sirius reached into Remus' bowl of blueberries and pulled out a handful of the small round fruits and placed them in Remus' mouth.

Remus began to slowly chew the blueberries, savoring both the taste of the tart berries and the feeling of Sirius' hand running up and down his cock. Suddenly, Remus felt something hot, wet, and insanely pleasurable rubbing his entrance. Looking down Remus saw something that sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock. Sirius was lapping at Remus' entrance as if he was Padfoot, and Remus' arsehole was covered peanut butter. Remus let out a high-pitched whimper, letting blueberry juice splurt from between his lips as Sirius' tongue delved past the puckered ring of muscle and started to probe vigorously. With an obscene slurping sound, Sirius abandoned Remus' entrance and, ignoring Remus' desperate protests, took another handful from the bowl of blueberries.

"You're so damn hot…" Sirius purred as he took in the sight of Remus lying exposed and at his mercy.

Remus tried to glare at Sirius. "Just _fuck_ me already."

Sirius smirked and crushed the blueberries in his fist until the juice ran from between his fingers. Grinning, Sirius used his other hand to unzip his own pants and pull his cock out so that it stood rigid and proud in the open air. Still staring down at Remus, Sirius spread the crushed blueberries over his cock.

"My _God_!" Remus gasped, instinctively opening his legs wider as something hard, hot, and blunt started to push at his entrance.

"Fuck…" Sirius growled and started to push in harder. "Fucking Merlin, Moony…" Sirius began to shallowly thrust in and out of Remus at a slow pace, letting his head hang forward and his eyes scrunch up with the effort of keeping it slow. Sirius stared down at Remus' blue stained mouth and couldn't resist the urge to kiss it.

Remus groaned into Sirius' kiss. "I'm not fragile Padfoot…" Sirius took that as his cue to start thrusting harder, making Remus moan as his prostate was jabbed over and over again. Soon, Remus was panting out Sirius' name while he clenched around him in a mind-blowing orgasm.

**LATER THE SAME DAY**

James looked up as he heard the dormitory door open and Sirius and Remus walk through. "Where the bloody hell _were_- why are your faces blue?"

**IDEAS ARE STILL WELCOLM! XD**


End file.
